A midnight howl
by RealityReload
Summary: Caitlyn black is Jacob black's younger sister. Her best friend is Seth clearwater. She just a normal 15 year old besides the fact that she can turn into a wolf at any moment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caitlyn's POV

'Cat hurry up, or I'm not driving you and you can walk to school' I heard my older brother Jacob or as I call him jake yell out. 'Yeah I'm coming hang on like two second' I yell from my room. 'Ill be in the car' I hear em door shut soon after.

I quickly finish tying up my brown hair into a ponytail even if it is a little messy it's a good kind of messy. I grab my denim washed jacket and throw it over my black shirt with white writing (78) and stripes. I put on my black and white converse shoes that matched with my white skinny jeans. I grabbed my school bag and ran out of my house yelling a goodbye to my dad.

I jumped into Jacob's car which was a 1986 red Volkswagen rabbit. 'Finally' 'shut up and drive jake'. He started the car and drove of to La push high. I glanced at my brother twining in his new appearance. You see Jacob used to have really long black hair and it used to really piss me off it was even longer then mine before he cut it, so now it's just a short cut like what normal boys have.

Jacob seemed to be more taller and muscular to me but I think I imagine it. I looked out the window watching the scenery pass by. I thought about my older sisters Rachel and Rebecca. After Rebecca married she moved to Hawaii whilst Rachel went to Washington D.C to go to uni. It was lonely without them and now it was just Jacob, dad and I.

My mum Sarah died when I was 7 in a car crash. It was hard but I wasn't that close to my mum but I was more close to my dad, I guess a normal daddy's girl. Even though my dad is now In a wheel chair due to diabetes it doesn't bother me and I still treat him the way I did before.

We soon arrived at la push high and got out. I immediately looked around for Seth Clearwater my best friend and secret crush. Jacob noticed and rolled his eyes before walking off to join his friends, embry call, Quil Ateara V who is also my second cousin, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Sam Uley. They noticed me when they noticed Jacob and I sent a wave which Quil, Embry and Jared returned Paul and Sam just nodding in my direction.

I didn't have a problem with my brother's friends as they were my friends as well even thought the rest of the school believed they were drug addicts. I hated that rumour because it want true at all, nope not at all. Hey only thought that because they were big in height and were muscular making people believe they were on steroids or something, stupid I know.

Yeah in case your wondering I'd I knew why they are like that and it isn't genetics it's the fact that they were all shape shifters. The could all transform into a wolf at will. Jacob phased a couple of weeks ago and only told me last week.

Flashback*

'Caitlyn I have something to tell you' jake said to me one afternoon. I was in my room finishing off some homework when he had entered my room unexpectantly, with an almost worried and nervous expression. 'Whats up jake?' 'Um come with me' he said, leaving my room, I didn't hesitate to follow him, the curiosity killing me.

We were outside our house now, jake standing in front of me shifting from one foot to another. 'Ok tell me jake you kinda worrying me'. He took a deep breathe before he began to talk.

'Ok well you know the Quilette legends' 'yeah course dad's told us about them like a million times why?' 'Do you believe in them?' 'Yeah well kinda I believe in the cold ones, you knew vampires I'm not entirely sure about the part where we are apparently related to wolves and shape shifters.' 'Well what if I told you they were both true' he asked looking at me.

'Huh?' What is he on about I thought he didn't believe in the legends, just thought they were a bunch of stories. 'You have to promise me you won't run or scream' he said. I was starting to freak out a little now, what is going on? 'Jake your kinda scaring me' 'Caitlyn do you trust me?' I nod in response 'then promise me, please cat' I could see the desperation in his eyes, begging me to understand.

'Ok I promise' Jacob visibly relaxed letting out a sigh in relief. 'Ok I have to show you something stay right there' he ordered. I nod a 'yes'. He smiled reassuringly at me before running off into the woods next to our house. What the?

I look around slightly on edge, when I hear a twig break. I turn around immediately to see a russet brown wolf staring up at me, except this isn't any ordinary wolf it's huge, almost as big as me. I gulp slightly nervous. My mind fleetingly thinks of jake and that he'd be backspin and he'd come to help me.

Th wolf takes a step forward and even though my instincts are telling me to run I freeze and don't move at all. I then make eye contact and I'm slightly started at the familiarity of its eyes. It then clicks into my head. 'Jake?' I ask slightly hesitant. The brown wold moves his head in what I believe to be a nod.

A smile breaks out onto my face. 'Omg your your a wolf that's amazing all this time I never thought it was true but wow' I step forward and reach my hand out to jake's head. He looks at it before moving closer rubbing his head against my hand. I pat his fur. 'It so soft' I think out loud, I can't almost hear jake rolling his eyes at me.

He then takes a step back and runs off behind a tree. 'Jake?' I call out curiously. A few seconds later my brother comes out from behind the tree only shirtless this time. 'So what do you think' 'it's awesome'. I smile to which he returns happily.

Flashback ends*

'Cat hello? Caitlyn anyone in there?' A voice brings me back to the present and out of my thoughts. I notice a hand waving in front of my face. I look up to see the owner to be Seth. 'Seth! Sorry lost in thought there' 'no worries, just thought I'd let you know that the bell went and school started'. 'Shit really?' 'Do I ever lie to you?' 'No'.

'Let go' I say, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him along. 'Hey!' 'No talking just walking' Seth rolls his eyes but a small chuckle escapes his lips. He grabs my hand, naturally I blush not like he noticed thank god and we run off into the school to get to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That's it another end to a boring day stuck inside. Jacob being Jacob isn't giving me a ride home today though as he's meeting up with Bella. Don't get me wrong Bella is a nice girl I've known her most of my life I just don't like her, I don't like her mainly cause i can see that she's just using jake and that she's toying with his emotions and that isn't cool.

I've heard rumours that Bella hangs around the cullens, good for her. Truth I hate the Cullens, well technically I hate any vampire or as jake sometimes calls them leeches. I know it won't be long until Bella becomes one and when she does, all hells gonna break lose. Probably because if she comes near me, I'd hurt her and jake would get mad and then I'd be mad at jake and yeah it won't be pretty.

Anyway that's the end of my rant about a certain swan, who is making me walk home. There is an upside to it though, Seth's walking with me. He really didn't have to but he wanted to so who am I to stop another person wants.

'So are you thinking about coming to the bonfire tonight' Seth asked me, breaking the silence that had allowed me to delve into not so pleasant thoughts. 'Um maybe, jakes gonna go so I probably will. Are you going?' 'Yeah you know I never miss a bonfire'. We chatted about really pointless things for a while before we arrived at my house and who else would be there but Bella.

'Hey Seth do you want to stay for a bit?' 'Um sure why?' 'Its just Bella is here' 'say no more' he laughed. Yeah Seth knows that I don't like her. It's probably because I would rant about her to him most days, well just the days that she manages to piss me off.

We walk in and notice that Bella is on the couch and I can hear jake talking on the phone in the other room, judging by the conversation I think it might be Sam. 'Oh hey Caitlyn, Seth how are you guys?' Bella asks in kind if a cheery mood that made me sick.

Ok I know I'm being kind of biased in a way. I mean I'm always cheery so I probably talk like that some times but must be just the dislike. 'Hey bella, I'm good thanks how bout you?' Seth asks. 'Yeah I'm really good'. 'Um Seth come on let's go to my room so we can start on that project, bye Bella' 'oh yeah see ya'. I drag Seth to my room before he can say a word.

'Urgh' I groan flopping down onto my head, Seth just laughed at me taking a seat on my desk chair. 'Oh come on she ain't that bad'. 'Yes she is' he rolled his eyes at me.

We stayed like for a while, me laying on my bed and him sitting in my chair. I closed my eyes and I heard it. The sound of a packet opening, I sat up immediately and do focused my attention on a certain black haired teenager. Yep my suspicions were confirmed the boy was eating my jelly beans.

'Seth!' He looked up at me like a deer in headlights. 'Yeah?' He tried to act casually. 'What is in your hand?' He looked down like he didn't know and looked back at me 'um' 'your dead clearwater' no one messes with my jelly beans, no one.

I stepped forward, Seth's eyes widened. 'Oops' was the last thing he said before he ran off. 'Seth! Get back here!' I yelled chasing after him. We passed Bella and Jacob in the living room staring at weirdly. 'Jellybeans' Seth explained as he ran past, a look of understanding crossed Jacob's features while Bella still had that confused expression.

I chased Seth all around the house before we ran outside. Seth stopped and out up his hands in surrender and I stopped running. 'Ill buy you another packet' I stared at him sternly for a while before I nodded in agreement.

Seth looked around for a bit with a thoughtful expression on his face. 'Now better then ever' he mumbled under his breath. 'What?' 'Ok cat I've got something to tell you and I'm not sure if your gonna freak or not but also now that I was waiting for the right time to tell you' he explained taking a few steps back. 'Close your eyes'.

I was a bit concerned, worried and nervous when he said this but I did it all the same. I heard a few noises but I wasn't able to place what they were. Then I felt something watching me so I opened my eyes and gasped at the site.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes I saw a sandy brown wolf staring up at me. He wasn't as big as Jacob but he was still bigger then an average wolf. Once more I looked at the wolf's eyes and was met with the familiar chocolate brown. I visibly relaxed after this discovery.

'Seth' the wolf did a sorta nod that Jacob had done. 'Wow your gorgeous' he rolled his eyes at that and shook his head a bit. I reached my hand forward not as nervous as I was when I encountered jake but I was still nervous all the same. Seth moved his head forward and I was able to pat him easily.

I pulled away after a couple of minutes and Seth ran off behind a tree to phase. I sat down and played with the grass absentmindedly lost in my thoughts. My best friends a wolf, my friends are wolves and my brothers a wolf what about me? I'm the same age as Seth so why haven't I phased as well? I heard footsteps and saw Out of the corner of my Seth sitting down next to me. 'So um what do you think?' He asks clearly a bit nervous on what I'm going to say.

'I think it's awesome I mean you can phase into a wolf whenever you want it's amazing'i answer honestly but I do feel a stab of jealousy run through me. 'Yeah it's pretty cool. Sorry I didn't tell you straight away I just didn't know when would be a good time' 'forget it, when did you phase anyway?' 'Um it was around the time my dad passed' he said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Seth and Leah, Seth's older sister's dad died from a heart attack a couple of weeks ago. It was horrible I had never seen Seth that upset he actually cried in front of me and I've never seen him cry before. I couldn't blame him though, his dad was good man almost a second father to me, it hurt badly when he died.

'Hey you two do you want a ride to the beach or what?' I heard jake call when he left the house. I looked at Seth who nodded. 'Yeah give us a sec!' I yelled back. Seth had stood up and held his hand out for me to take. When I did I noticed the heat radiating from his hand. How could I not notice it before? We ran for Jacobs rabbit and climbed into the backseat. It was only then I noticed that Bella was in the passenger.

Oh great she's coming tonight as well, yippee not the sarcasm. Seth smiled at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking which he probably did. I didn't talk much during the ride, I basically just stared out the window as I listened to the others conversation. I swear Bella has mentioned Edward a million times, even Seth is getting a bit annoyed about it, which is kinda funny as he never really gets annoyed that often.

We finally arrive at the beach and see that the bonfire has already started. I can see the figures of the boys and also of Emily, sam's fiancée and Leah. I jumped out of the car, eager to get away from Bella and her nonstop talking about pretty boy Edward. I heard Seth chuckle lightly from behind, making me smile. I ran up behind Jared and Quil who were talking.

'Boo!' I yelled out causing them to give a small jump. 'Geez cat don't do that' Quil said. 'Yeah you trying to kill me' Jared added sarcastically while being dramatic holding a hand over his heart. 'Stop being such babies'. 'Oh were babies now hey?' They had a slight smirk on their features and mischievous glint in their eyes but I didn't notice 'Yep' I said popping the 'p'. Next thing I know I'm being picked up and thrown over somebodies shoulder. 'Ahhhh' I screamed, only to be followed by the boys laughter. I heard the laughter coming from the boy, who was carrying me. 'Seth! Put me down!' I yelled, knowing it was him by the familiarity of his laughter.

'Nope' he said popping the 'p', copycat. 'Alright you brought this on yourself' I warned before I started screaming, making him drop me from shock. 'I win!' I yelled victoriously, jumping up and spinning around with my hands up in the air. 'You cheated' 'same thing' 'no it's not' 'yes it is' 'nope' 'yep' 'no' 'yes' nu uh' 'ye hu' 'no' 'enough!' Paul says interrupting our mini argument. 'Aw no fair it was my turn' I pouted making them laugh, which made me roll my eyes.

I walked over and sat next to Leah, who was sitting in front of the fire, staring aimlessly into the flames. 'Hey Le' 'oh hey cat'. You see me and Leah actually get on really well, she's also my best friend really and should be after all I've known her most of my life. We chatted for bit, laughing her and there when one of made a funny comment or joke. Everyone else was sitting by the fire as well, talking and laughing. I noticed Bella was sitting a bit off to the side and kept on staring basically anywhere. I knew she probably would rather be with Edward right now, but hey who's stopping her from leaving.

'Hey cat!' Called out embry. I looked over to him Just in time to catch the soccer ball he threw me. 'Fancy a game?' 'When have you ever heard me to say no to that' I said jumping up. We eventually coaxed everyone to play, except Bella who said she was tired and would rather watch. The teams were me, Leah, embry, Jared, Paul and on the other team was Seth, Jake, Sam, Quil and Emily. The game was the first team to get to 3 goals would win. We all got into positions my team had the ball first after winning paper,scissors, rock. I kicked the ball across to Leah and the game began.

The game had gone in for past 25 minutes the score was- my team: 2 other team: 2 so it was tied. I had manged to score one of those goals, Jared taking the other. The ball was currently in the other team's possession, jake's to be precise. I ran up to him and stole the ball quickly. 'Hey!' He cried out, making me laugh. I kicked the ball to Leah, just as Quil was about to intercept it. She kicked it down to Jared, who passed it to Paul. I ran up, Paul kicking me the ball. I lead it down our made up field and was meet by Sam who was the goalie for the other team.

I smirked before I faked left and kicked right but making sure their was a curve so the ball would still go left. Everyone knows the trick of faking left so I always put my own spin on it. Sam went from left to right and jumped left again, narrowly missing the ball, scoring a goal. 'Thats game' called out Emily. Paul, embry and Jared ran up to me cheering,giving me high fives, Leah soon followed. 'We won, we won, we won' the boys chanted making me and Leah laugh.

'Well played well played' the others came up. Soon Jacob and Quil were arguing against Paul, embry and Jared on who won. 'Very well done black' Seth said coming up to me. 'Thanks clearwater' 'remind me never to challenge you to a game again'. We both laughed at his comment before joining in on the argument.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thankfully it was the weekend so I was able to sleep in with no worries about school. I yawned, smiling at the memories of last night as they came back to me. It was then I realised I was in my room, which I don't even remember how I got here. Jake must of taken me home and put me to bed, after I fell asleep at the beach. I think I feel asleep on either Seth or Leah one of them.

I took a quick shower and got changed into a white singlet throwing over a blue and black hoodie and some sweatpants. I wasn't planning on leaving the house today, kinda a lazy day. I tied my hair up into a messy bun, I was about to leave my room until I noticed the pile of homework on my desk. I groaned before grabbing the books and taking them downstairs, grabbing my glasses along the way, yep I need glasses got a problem ... Nope didn't think so.

I put all my books on the kitchen table and started cooking up some breakfast, which was chocolate chip pancakes, heaven I know. I sat down at the table and opened up my first book when I noticed a note on the fridge. I grabbed and read:

_**Cat, over at Sam's come over when you wake up if you want to. If not see ya when I get home, unsure when have border patrol this afternoon. Should be home for dinner if not I'm at Sam and em's.**_

_**Love ya **_

_**Your amazing brother**_

I looked back at my homework and then at the note again. I wanted to go and hang out with everyone b then again my teachers would kill me if I didn't do my homework. I contemplated my options while eating my pancakes. When I finished I came up with an idea. I would go over there and bring my homework with me and get them to help me or maybe not get them to help me.

I packed my things before I went upstairs and got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey jumper with a black heart, grey vans, white beanie and my glasses. Before grabbing my school bag and my bike. Yeah I know sucks still have to ride a bloody bike while most my friends have cars. Good news I can get my licensee in two months cause it's my birthday, yay bye bye bike.

I made my way to sam's and em's. I took my shortcut which went though the woods. I kept on having that feeling of being watched but every times looked back there was no one there. Never less I pedalled faster to their house.

I pulled up and threw my bike down near their front door. I was met by all the lack crowded in the living room. 'Uh hey guys' I said getting their attention. 'Cat what are you doing here?!' Jacob said, well more like yelled. 'Um your note said I could come remember' what the hell? I look around some of the pack were slightly shaken. 'What happened?' I said taking a spot in between Seth and Leah.

'Should we tell her?' Asked Paul to Sam. 'Tell me what?' 'I don't know' 'Sam she already knows what we are, why not just tell her,she's basically a part of the pack any way' Jared spoke up. 'Alright fine'.

'Caitlyn, there's been news of a newborn army of vampires' Sam started talking. 'They are said to be lead by another vampire that goes by the name of Victoria' 'ok so?' 'Victoria is after Bella' Jacob cut in before Sam responded.

'What why go after Bella, I mean she's not even a vampire, is she?' 'No Bella isn't a vampire but Victoria wants to see her dead as a sigh of revenge' Sam explained. 'Ok why does she need revenge?' 'Edward killed her mate, James so now she wants to do the same time him so he can feel the pain that she felt'. I saw jake's jaw clench when Sam said that Bella was Edwards mate, which just made me roll my eyes.

I mean ok I get jakes in love with her but I mean she chose Edward at the end of the day, he can't really do much about it. 'So what does this have to with you guys exactly, I mean isn't it more the Cullen's problem' 'we've told them that we will help protect Bella and fight these newborns because you never know what might happen they might go after one of us' sam explained.

'you never know what goes inside a leeches head' Paul growled. Quil, embry, Jared and even jake agreed with his words. Leah and Seth were actually really quiet, I think they were taking in the information just like the rest of us.

A question came it my mind. 'So newborns are vampires who have recently changed, doesn't that make them weak?' 'No a new born vampire is probably most dangerous' Sam answers. Apparently it's because they cant control their thirst or new powers or something, great, things just got worse.

'Oh' was all I said after they stopped explaining everything. 'You ok?' Seth asked, speaking for he first time in a while. 'Yeah fine' I gave him an encouraging smile to tell him I'm fine. He didn't look convinced though, couldn't blame him really, I wasn't convinced with myself either. It kinda scared me a bit, it just kept reminding me if what had happened .. Nope not thinking about it.

Afterwards I just started on my homework and was able to finish it before Jacob drove us home. It was quiet while we were in the car, which was not usual. Truth I wanted to talk but jake was a bit preoccupied, probably about thoughts about Bella. Sam had decided that they would help protect Bella, guess he's just thinking ago her which isn't much of a surprise, kinda starting to annoy me like a lot. Oh well what can I do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to see I had a text from Seth.

**_Hey, wanna hang out today? Seth_**

I texted back a 'yes' before I got dressed into a cream jumper with grey singlet, leggings, a pair of hand warmers grey, grey snook and a pair of grey vans. It's winter here so it does get kinda cold, so it's always smart to dress warmly. God knows how the guys can walk around shirtless must be the extra body heat.

I went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast before I heard Seth come in. 'Hey Seth!' 'Caitlyn geez you know how to scare a guy' he said when I appeared in the living room. 'Dramatic much' I spoke sarcastically, rolling my eyes in the process. 'Ready to go?' 'Yeah where we going?'.

'I was thinking of cliff diving..' 'Yes yes yes' I cut him off, excitedly. I loved cliff diving it was so much fun .. Yeah I know I'm a weirdo but I don't care it's awesome. 'Wait need to get my bathers then, hang on' I said before running upstairs.

I quickly threw on my black and white bikini before throwing on a hoodie and wore a pair of three quarter shorts and my vans again. I ran down to see jake talking to Seth. 'Morning jake' 'oh hey cat, so you think you can take patrol tonight?' He asked Seth barely noticing me. 'Um yeah no problem, tonight's good.' 'Good' I rolled my eyes.

'No more wolf business come on Seth let's go go' i said pulling on my best friends arm. 'Ok ok, see ya jake' before jake could reply I already shoved him out the door. 'So we walking?' 'Nope' 'how are we getting there' 'I'm giving you a ride of course' he said before disappearing. Huh?

He came back in his wolf form, oh now I get it . 'You want me to ride you?' He nodded. 'Ok' I said a bit nervous. Seth laid down, allowing me to climb on. When I got on we stood up making me grab his fur. He growled, 'sorry' I said releasing my tight grip.

I just held on softly now, which I'm guessing he didn't mind cause he didn't growl at me. Next thing I know Seth's running though the woods to the cliff. I try to keep my grip not as tight, didn't really work, especially when he was going fast.

Eventually we reached the cliff and I got off him. He ran behind a tree and phased. He came back wearing shorts but no shirt, with me trying not to stare at his naked torso, damn he looked good. 'Maybe next time don't hold on so tightly' he said, with a light chuckle. 'Well excuse me wolf boy, but some people aren't used to riding a giant wolf who's running pretty god damn fast' I retorted back to which he laughed.

We stood at the edge of the cliff, me only wearing my bikini now, 'you ready?' 'The waters gonna be cold' 'no it won't, it's not the cold today besides I already checked earlier' he answered. Sure I loved cliff diving it's just the looking down part that got me. 'Ready?' 'No' I laughed nervously. 'Take,y head, well jump together' he said extending his hand. I looked at it then at me him before taking it. Chills ran up my arm and I don't think it was from the heat from his hand.

'Ready?' 'One, two, three!' On three we both jumped. I screamed making Seth laugh. We hit the water, I opened my eyes and could see Seth, smiling at me, I rolled my eyes before swimming to the surface, Seth not far behind. 'Wow, forgot how fun that is' 'I know, haven't gone in a while but wow' I laughed and he soon joined in.

After a few more jumps me and Seth sat at the top of the cliff, looking out. 'Great place to think eh?' 'Yeah it is' my mind drifted back to last night. 'Seth?' 'Hmm?' He responded still looking out. 'What do you think about the newborns?'

He looked at me and noticed my slightly worried expression. 'Hey don't worry about it, nothing's gonna happen. They're just a bunch if stupid vampires' he reassured me. 'Yeah stupid vampires' I said, you could sense the hate in my voice when I said vampire.

'Why do you hate them so much?' Seth asked suddenly. I stayed quiet. Never really told Seth the reason behind my hatred for vampires only Jacob, Quil and embry really knew. I contemplated in telling him. I looked at his expression and I couldn't help but give in. 'Its not some thing I like to remember'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'It happened when I was 12' I started, the night coming to my mind as I started to tell Seth. 'I was going home from sophia's house, Josh her older brother was walking me back as it had got late' seth was quiet, listening intently. 'I kept on getting the feeling that I was being watched and I told Josh but he kept on saying it was just my imagination, that everything was fine and I believed him until he came.' I gave a slight shiver remembering that night as clear as day,

'It was a vampire, Josh saw him and put me behind him, not liking his red eyes.i can still picture them in my mind and they haunt me from time to time. Bright red, just like blood. He attacked Josh and when he tried to fight back, he had told me to run but I was frozen' tears were welling up in my eyes as I spoke, picturing the while screen in my mind.

'The vampire obviously won and pinned Josh against the wall, he said I'll take you first then the girl and then he he bit Josh's neck and well he drank him dry, the last thing Josh saw was me, he mouthed to run but I was frozen. He was getting paler by the second and I didn't know what was happening, I was crying and I was scared screaming Josh's name but he couldn't answer and then Josh fell, he was dead.'

Tears were running freely down my cheeks and Seth put his arm around me, pulling me towards him, trying to comfort me. 'it's ok you don't have to say no more' but I kept on talking.

'The vampire turned and looked at me, blood falling from his mouth. I could see his fangs when he licked his lips but before he could move towards me I heard voices it was jake, embry and Quil.'

I had screamed their names and of course they came running, the vampire ran down the alley, disappearing' I wiped away my tears. 'so they found Josh and me crying in the alley way. I had made my way over to his body and I yelling at him to wake up. The two puncture holes in his were so visible and it scared me even more'.

'I told them what had happened and they didn't believe me fully until they saw Josh, even then I could tell they didn't want to believe but it was bit hard since the evidence was right there'.

'The worst part was telling Sophia and their parents and from then I hated vampires cause they killed Josh, who was basically my second brother to me, when he didn't do anything at all'. I stopped talking and wiped away my tears, god I hated crying. 'Im sorry, if I knew I wouldn't of ..' 'it's ok' I cut him off but he talked again 'I understand know though' I nodded and stared out trying to force the tears away. Seth pulled me into a hug and I kinda just crumpled against him, feeling safe and protected.

'The leech was a newborn that's why I'm scared about this army' I explained. 'I don't want to face something like that again, I don't want to lose anyone and I don't want someone else to die protecting me.' 'Don't worry I'll always protect you, they won't get you or any one else, guarantee it' Seth reassured me, stroking my hair and he held me and I believed him one hundred percent.

We walked home this time instead of riding Seth. It was quiet but it wasn't an awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence with both of us deep in thought. Seth was probably thinking about what I had told him and frankly I was doing the exact same thing.

When we got back to my house, we said goodbye as Seth had patrol to do that night. They had started doing patrol when the news of the newborn army got out and they did as to well protect everyone I guess. I turned to Seth and spoke 'I had fun, just like old times' 'yeah'. 'Bye Seth, be careful' I said hugging him.

'Don't worry, see you tomorrow ok?' I nodded. He ran off junto the woods probably to phase after that. I walked inside and went into my room, plonking myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I heard noises and looked out to see Bella's orange van. I groaned and plopped back down on my bed. I heard hers and jakes voices as they entered the house. I closed my door, not in the mood to hear their conversation.

I hopped onto my laptop and saw that Sophia was on skype. I quickly sent her a message and soon enough her face appeared on the screen. 'Kitty cat' she yelled, 'soph, hey. How's the down under?' 'Its so hot here, not fair at all' she complained 'but hey at least I'm getting a tan, I'm also as tanned as you' I laughed.

Sophia did indeed look more tanned and it really suited her golden blonde hair and brown eyes. 'How are you?' 'Yeah I've been ok, just got back from cliff diving with Seth' 'ugh I don't know how you like that it's terrifying' 'that cause your scar of heights' 'very true' I laughed and so did she. 'So you guys together yet huh?' She said wiggling her eyebrows.

'No you know Seth doesn't lied me like that' 'bullshit, you are so blinked cat. The guys loves you and you love him so just be together for gods sakes' I rolled my eyes and laughed at her comment. 'Its not that simple' 'course it is' she challenged. 'What bout you and nick huh?' 'For information we are dating now' 'omg you serious?' Nick was Sophia's first friend in Australia and they were mad for each other since the beginning.

'Yeah he asked like a month ago I think' 'and you never told me' I gasped shock and hurt. 'Been bush sorry' 'yeah ok no details please' 'not that kind of busy god caitlyn' I laughed and soon she joined in. We talked a bit more but soon she had to go cause she had school, ha ha. 'Bye kitty cat love ya, tell Seth' 'see ya love ya' I said, ignoring her last comment before logging off.

I got dressed into a blue singlet and a pair of sweats before I crawled into bed and fell asleep as me and Seth had gotten a bite to eat before we came back. The last thing I heard was Bella's van driving off and the sound of the shower running. I drifted into the world of dreams.

I was woken up by Jacob telling me to get up for school. I got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white halter top, white vans and a black jacket. Then off to school we go.

I was at lunch right now, with the gang. They are talking about how they are apparently meeting up with the Cullen's after school for training against the newborns. Even though in still not a fan of them I begged to go and watch. After minutes and minutes if continuous begging and puppy dog eyes, Sam finally let me come along, yay point for Caitlyn black.

After school I once again rode seth to where we were meeting them. Sam told me to stay out of the way. So I sat by a tree, Leah accompanying me for a bit. We were in the middle of laughing at a joke before sam told her to get over there. She sent me an apologetic look before she went over. I was near the tree near jake a bit off to the side in case the training got out of hand, apparently according to Sam.

They all were in their wolf forms, and the Cullen's all appeared. The pack gave a light growl at the sight but toned it down i assume Sam sent them a warning. It was then I noticed Bella and I think jake did too. 'Hey jake' jake didn't offer any response but he must of thought some thing cause same gave a warning growl. 'Hey Caitlyn' she also spoke getting me as well. I gave her a nod in response and all the Cullen's eyes focused on me. I shifted a bit not really liking all the attention, they might of noticed maybe as they looked away soon after.

Carlisle I think he's name was stepped forward. The first thing I noticed was his eyes they were gold, the image of those red eyes flashed through my mind and in a way I was kind of comforted that none if the Cullen's shared the same trait.

'Welcome' Carlisle began. 'Jasper has experience with the newborns, he can teach us how to defeat them' I looked at the one called jasper. He had golden brown hair that went just past his ears. I was happy to see that he also shared the same golden eyes. I wonder why they all have golden eyes?

'They wanna know how the newborns differ from us and the reason why we have golden eyes is because we only drink animal's blood' Edward spoke up next. Him answering my question startled me, how the hell did he do that? ' I can read minds, so I know what your thinking caitlyn' Edward explained, looking at me. I nodded understandingly but soon the attention was back on Carlisle. Wait if Edward can read minds then does he know I hate vampires and can he know why? I looked at Edward who looked back at me and nodded sneering my question and then he gave me a sympathetic look. Yep that answers my question.

'They're a re a great deal stronger then us, cause their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than our first several months in this life' wow way to raise the spirits Carlisle, I though sarcastically. I glanced back at Edward who had slight smile on his face. Stop reading my mind I thought again and Edward smiled a bit bigger at that. Man he's gonna piss me off with that power.i didn't look at his reaction but focused back on the scene in front of me.

Carlisle had offered for jasper to step forward which he did. 'Carlisle right, that's why they were created, a newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army can stand against them. There are two most important things to remember, first never let them get their arms around you they'll crush you instantly. Second never two for the obvious kill'.

I kinda of wanted to know how to fight as well but if I went over there I would of gotten mad and probably would of charged at the Cullen's and fought them and that wouldn't of gone down pretty well. I sat back and watched as they leeches began to fight each other, the pack watching intently and listening in. I laughed at some of the comments jasper made while walking around.

I laughed when he said 'never turn your back in your opponent' to Edward and the next Carlisle tackled Edward backwards. Haha that's what you get mind reader, I laughed in my mind and I knew edward heard me when he sent me a glare my way but there was also a ghost of a smile on his lips.

I watched when jasper went against I think it was Alice. I was impressed when she dodged almost everyone of his attacks. I was surprised at the end of the fight when she pecked him on the lips, huh they must be together. Good for them, they make a good couple. OMG what's happening to me I'm starting to like them and there vampires. Ok sure they don't seem as bad as that vampire but still. I shook away my thoughts when they started to walk again. I noticed jake go near, Bella that won't end well maybe I don't know.

I laid back against the grass but I turned a bit and I swear I saw red in the trees but when I blinked there was nothing there. I shivered and image of the red eyes coming. To my mind but I shook them away. No vamp would be stupid enough to show up while the pack and the Cullen's were here surely and besides I wasn't that far from them even though that wouldn't matter after they aren't after me.

I still had an uneasy feeling in my stomach but I kept on trying to ignore and watched the fighting, imagining what it would be like to be a shape shifter like the rest of my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

I was bored so very very bored. Jacob was hanging out with bloody Bella once again, and Seth had to catch up on some homework so yep I was all alone. I mean I could call up Leah, but she probably wouldn't come over. The other guys probably have better things to do as well so I'm screwed.

I eventually got bored of staring at the ceiling, so is went over and grabbed my guitar. I messed around with the chords, playing a few parts of my favourite songs but as fate would have it that got boring to. I looked around my room again trying to find something to entertain me when my eyes landed on my soccer ball. I ran over and picked it up, before throwing on a pair of converse and ran out the door.

I kicked the football back and forth against the wall, doing different tricks to entertain myself. I did. Is for roughly 20 minutes before I heard yelling inside the house. I rolled my eyes knowing it was probably Bella and Jacob.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the front door slam and Bella walking out. She didn't look at me once, just got into her car and drove away. I rolled my eyes again, 'wonder what she said this time' I muttered sarcastically before returning I kicking the ball against the wall.

Eventually Jacob came out and watched me for a bit. ' why do you even like her' I spoke my mind before thinking about the consequences. 'I mean she's just going to keep being with that blood sucker, it not like ...' 'SHUT UP!' Jacob yelled cutting me off from finishing my sentence. 'No I won't shut up!' I yelled back. There was only those rare moments when me and jake fought and they were never pretty, both of us way to stubborn to back down.

'Its none of your business Caitlyn' as soon as he said my full name, I knew he was pissed because he never says my full name. 'Who is my brother getting hurt not my business Jacob!'. 'JUST SHUT UP!' 'NO!' I started to get really angry, people say that when I'm angry I'm even worse than Paul, so people try and not make me angry.

'Shes just a cold hearted bitch who is using you to get closer to that blood sucking leech!' 'You don't know what your talking about!' 'Yes I do, I think it's you who doesn't!'. 'Oh just shut up already. Stop acting like your all superior and know everything little thing! News flash Caitlyn you don't!' 'Hey it not my fault that your in love with someone who is never going you like you back!' I was getting more angry with Jacob and I could see he was getting angry to.

'Hey it least it isn't MY FAULT JOSH DIED!' The world stopped when Jacob yelled those words. All I saw was pure red I didn't even notice when I started to shake really badly. Next thing I know I hear cracks of my bones but I don't fell the pain, my anger covers that up. How dare Jacob say that! He knows that I feel horrible for what happened and yet he still says it!

Next thing I know I hear a final crack and I look up at jake. He's stuck frozen, shocked of what's happening. It was only then I realised I had phased. I would normally be happy and excited but all I felt was pure anger. 'Cat just calm down ok, just calm down' jake tried to calm me down but it was like I acted on my own accord and I lunged at my brother. Jacob was only just able to jump out of the way in time but I lunged for him again, this time he wasn't so lucky to move and I landed on top of him.

'Catilyn calm down, breathe it me, it me Jacob, your brother!' He yelled getting my attention. As soon as he spoke last three words, my mind clicked and I realised exactly what I was doing and what I was about to do. I quickly moved off of my brother and stared at him in shock of what I had done, what I almost did. I almost hurt him, hell I wanted to kill him at the time. The wolf took full control and all it wanted to do was hurt jake. I wanted to hurt my brother what kind of sick monster am I?

Jacob was coming slowly towards me now, 'cat it's ok alright you'll be fine' but I didn't hear any of those words my head stuck on what had happened and what had become. I looked at Jacob one last time before I ran deep into the woods, ignoring my brother calling my name and yelling at me to come back. I kept on running until I saw someone and that someone had the same red eyes that haunt me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacob's POV

No, no, no what have I done? My sister just phased and decided to run away when there's a newborn army on the loose, not good. I quickly phased before running in the direction she ran in.

'Jacob?' I hear Seth's voice in my head. 'What are you doing?' That ones Leah. 'Its Caitlyn, she's phased but she lost control and when she gained control she freaked and ran off' I explained, while I was still running. 'Are you serious?!' Seth yelled. 'We have to find her' he yelled once more. 'Ill tell the others' Leah said as well.

I can't believe this is happening, I swear if anyone hurts Caitlyn, I'll personally deal to them.

Caitlyn's pov

'Well well what do we have here, a rouge mutt running away' the cold voice taunted. He had to be a newborn, had to be it's the only explanation for his eyes.

I growled at him, warning him. I only just phased and had basically no experience but I hoped if it came down to a fight then my wolf's instincts would kick in.

'Hmm I wonder which mutt you are? Your obviously a girl but I only know of one girl in the mutt pack. Aha you must be knew, let me guess your first time phasing' the leech spoke. It creeped me out that he could read me that well. I mean come on, he might be one of his powers or something like how Edward can read kinds and I found out that Alice can see the future.

'Might as well kill you after all, it will just make it easier to kill Bella now won't it?' the vamp taunted again. I watched him as he took a step forward. I knew I would have to either attack or defend myself but that's the thing I didn't fully know how, all I knew was to let my wolf instincts take over not fully though.

Next thing I know he was using his vampire speed and tried to attack me but I managed to dodge him and grab hold of his arm biting down against the cold and pale flesh underneath. The leech gave a cry in rage and pain and he grabbed hold of me and flew me across the forest floor until my head hit against a rock.

The pain was excruciating it felt like my skull had been literally cracked open. 'Pity you were no fun at all' the vamp taunted once more. Dark spots had begun to cloud my vision and all the images became distorted the last thing it remember is what looked like a wolf jump over the rock and land in front of me growling at the leech. Before I could get a proper look at the wolf, my vision and the world went black.

Seth's POV

As soon as Jacob had told us that Caitlyn had phased but had run off, I immediately went looking for her. The only thing playing on my mind was that smell earlier. I had thought I smelled a vampire but when I tried to focus my senses more it disappeared so I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

Now however I was freaking out. What if I really had smelt vampire? What if Caitlyn came face to face with him or her? Caitlyn had just phased even though I'm sure she could take care of herself she doesn't have any experience. With the thought of cat getting hurt I ran faster.

After a couple of moments I picked up two scents. One I immediately recognised to be a leech and I guessing the other one had to be Caitlyn. I bolted off in that direction. 'Ive found her!' I yelled. 'Where?' I heard 7 voices ask at once, guessing the rest of the pack joined. I quickly sent a mental image of what the area looked like, knowing that they would know where I mean we've all been basically every where in la push especially the woods.

I kept running until I saw a man throw a wolf against a rock. I growled knowing that it was a vampire from its smell and I'm guessing the wolf was Caitlyn, knowing that just made me angrier. As the vampire started to move forward I leapt off the rock and landed right in front cat. I growled at the vampire while taking a protective stance in front of her. 'Well well another mutt has come to play' the vamp taunted. I knew it was a newborn by the blood red eyes, but his words just made me growl more. 'This should be easy taking another mutt down if your anything like the other one' the vampire was about to get in attack position and me in a defensive stance, when 7 howls burst through the area followed by seven wolves, all growling at the leech.

I saw a flash off panic run through those blood red eyes before he bolted away. 'Jacob, Leah, Seth you stay here and get cat the rest of you follow me' I heard Sam order before he ran after the wolf, the other four not far behind him. I turned around to see Caitlyn had phased back but was unconscious. I nudged her with my head but she made no move to wake. 'We have to get her to carlisle' Leah said. 'Your kidding ca will kill us if she found out we had taken her to a group of leeches' jake added, it was true but he didn't have much of a choice here.

'Doesnt matter we leave her, she could die' I interjected. 'But-' 'seth's right Jacob' Leah cut him off. 'Fine I'll carry her then' 'no way I will' I argued. 'Dude she's my sister' 'yeah well she's my imprint' oh shit. 'WHAT!'


	10. Chapter 10

Seth's pov

After I had spoke those three words, Jacob instantly lunged at me, I narrowly jumped out of the way. 'You imprinted on my sister! Are you serious!' He yelled again but didn't attack me. 'Look you know I have no control over to jake' 'I don't care thats my sister' 'and she's my best friend and imprint' I guess I shouldn't of said the 'i' word cause Jacob lunged at me again and we went tumbling across the forest floor once more.

'ENOUGH!' Leah yelled, snapping us both out of it. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO, CAITLIN IS DYING AND YOUR ARGUING JUST BECAUSE SETH IMPRINTED ON HER, YOU SAID YOURSELF JACOB THAT IF ANYONE WERE TO YOU WOULD HOPE IT WOULD BE SETH, SO CUT IT OUT THE BOTH OF YOU!' I was stunned, not at the words but the fact that it was my sister yelling. She hardly ever yelled like that. I looked back at Caitlyn and saw that blood was actually running down from the side of her head, oh shit. 'Look Jacob you can kill me later but right now he got to get cat to the cullens' jake didn't seem really happy with that but didn't argue. We managed to put cat on my back before we all took off running to the Cullen's place.

When we arrived Alice and Carlisle were actually there and were what looked like waiting for us. Carlisle immediately took Caitlyn, seeing her wound at brought her into the house. Leah, jake and I phased before entering the house as well, I could see jake and Leah crinkle their noses in his gust of the smell. Of course I could smell it to but I tried not to let it bother me, my worry for Caitlyn was to strong.

It was true I had imprinted on my best friend. It was actually the day after I phased, it was just when I looked at her the world seemed to stop and all I could see was her. It was true what as had told me it was like gravity wasn't holding me down to earth anymore but her. It wasn't fully that hard to know that I had imprinted because I always did kinda love her. I've wondered until I should tell her but I never did. The only other person who knew was Leah, the others had no idea. I had tried to keep it a secret from everyone just trying to act like my normal self and guess it had worked until now.

Carlisle came down 20 minutes later and we all bolted off the couch we had been sitting on at the sound of her footsteps. 'Well?' Jacob asked. 'Shes fine, she's suffered a heavy loss of blood but she'll be ok and should wake up between 10 to an hour.' He explained. Visible reactions of relief washed over all three of our faces at the news. 'Thank you carlisle' I spoke up. 'Your welcome, now mind telling me exactly how she managed to get herself on that predicament'. Jacob told him what had happened, about their argument, her phasing and attacking him, to when she ran off and then I spoke up covering the rest of it.

'Well she should be fine, and should be awake hopefully by now would you like see her' me and jake nodded our heads vigorously, while Leah just spoke on how she should let the rest of the pack know that she was alright. Jake and I along with Carlisle made our way up the stairs and I was happy to be greeted with those pale blue eyes I loved so much.

Caitlyn's pov

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light. I felt a sharp pain run through my head, 'ow'. I looked around, where the hell am I? I didn't recognise the place at all. My mind was filled of thoughts of what had happened before I passed out.

i remember getting into an argument with jake, getting angry and phasing for the first time, almost trying to kill my own brother, getting caught and in a fight with a leech, getting thrown into the air smacking into a large rock and finally the image of a very familiar wolf standing in front of me growling at the vampire, just before everything went black.

i was brought out of my thoughts of those previous event when the door tot he room opened. I was filled with a rush of fear but also a hint of curiosity about who it could be. A major sense of relief flooded through me as I spotted the familiar faces of my older brother and best friend. My eyes met with Seth's and the world froze, like literally froze. Everything and everyone disappeared from view except for him. All of sudden it didn't feel like gravity was holding me to the earth anymore! but Seth. Oh shit I just imprinted on my best friend.

i was only snapped back to reality when Jacob ran forward and hugged me to death . 'Im so sorry, it's all my fault, I'm sorry cat' he apologised over and over again, his grip tightening at every word. 'Jake can't breathe ... Slowly dying' I managed to get out in chocked breaths.

'Come on, jake your going to kill her' Seth said with the slightest chuckle in his voice. 'Sorry' he apologised again before finally letting me go as I gasped for air I sent him a death stare. 'I swear your trying to kill me'. Seth came over and also hugged me, thankfully not as tight as my brother had, 'glad your alright' he whispered into my ear before pulling away.

I noticed jake was sending seth a major death glare, like seriously if looks could kill Seth would a 100 feet under by now. I didn't quite understand the look though. Jacob had never cared before when Seth hugged me so why was he being the over protective brother now?

i noticed a third presence in the room, one that had been silent through our whole exchange. I turned to look and noticed that it was Carlisle. 'How are you feeling Caitlyn?' He asked when he saw that my attention had turned to him. 'Im ok been better though. I guessing your the one who saved me?' 'Well I bandaged you up but it was more Seth who saved you from what I've heard' . I looked at Seth, who was looking down, almost as if he was blushing. I hugged my best friend and well I guess now my imprint. 'Thank you' I whispered. 'Amy time' he whispered back.

'so um where am I?' I asked Seth and Jacob, when Carlisle left the room after giving me a quick check up. 'Your at the Cullens' 'What!' The brought me to the home of the leeches, what is wrong with them? 'Told you' Jacob said to Seth, who just glared at him before he talked to me. 'Sorry cat but we had to, you were dying' he tried to explain to make me understand why they had brought me here. I mean ok I was mad they brought me here but I'd did understood why they had to. 'Ok I get it so um when can I leave?' I asked kinda wanting to leave as fas could.

'You can leave now but you do have to rest for a few days' Carlisle said as he entered the room once more. 'Great' I hopped out of bed rather enthusiastically. I was about to leave but I thought of something. 'Thank you Carlisle for everything' 'your welcome caitlyn' I smiled at him p, receiving one in return before I left the room leaving behind a very shocked Jacob and Seth.


	11. Chapter 11

It been a week since I phased and joined the pack. Not much has changed really, except for he fact I'm now a shapeshifter and I seem to have imprinted on my best friend. But other then that nothing has changed nope not at all.  
I'm now sitting on the cliff everyone goes cliff diving off. The sun hadn't even rose yet, that how early it was. Now you probably asking why I'm up so early well it's simple, nightmares.  
every night for the past week I've been having the same nightmare over and over again. The problem is I can't even decipher what the nightmare is as all the images a blurry and all I can hear are the sounds of wolf's howling and growling along with yelling of 'get Caitlyn out of here!'.  
tonight however i saw four figures, a man with red eyes, a woman who looked very much like me and she was carrying a baby and a grey wold with hints of black. That's it.  
its not much of nightmare but when all you can see a. Shapes crashing to each other and a whole lot of yelling, it kind of freaks you out.  
*snap*  
i turn quickly to look into the forest at the sound of a stick breaking. 'Whos there?' I ask to no answer. My heart rate starts to increase as I think of multiple ideas on how it could be my mind basically on the fact it could be a vampire and newborn no less, maybe even Victoria.  
I step closer, to see of I can get a better look when I feel a hand grab onto my shoulder.  
i scream only to be answered by the sound of a ver familiar laugh, Seth's laugh.  
I turn around to see in fact my best friend rollingont he floor laughing at my reaction. 'Seth bloody clearwater!' I yell at him but it just makes him laugh harder.  
i glare at him and I swear if looks could kill, he would already be 10 feet under by now.  
I eventually get sick of watching him laugh and go back and sit down, to be joined by him a few moments later.  
'Im sorry cat but you should of seen your face.' He says, chuckling a bit. 'What are you doing Out here anyway?' Do to answer him. 'Cat?' He asks to silence. He waves a hand in front of my face but I don't respond. 'Oh come on are you seriously giving me the silent treatment' no answer.  
I hear him groan before I watch him as he stands up and walks toward the edge of the cliff.  
'Well if my best friend won't talk to me I have nothing to live for' he says dramatically and takes another step. 'Goodbye cruel world' he yells, dramatically.  
'Cut it out Seth's he cheers when he hears my voice. I roll my eyes at his childish behaviour but can't help the smile that appears on my lips.  
He comes and seats back next to me, 'so what are you doing out here?' 'Couldn't sleep' I answer. 'Oh, wanna talk about it' I shake my head not wanting to. 'Ok, hey check it out' he says pointing.  
o see the sun starts to rise and we both watch it in silence.  
I unconsciously move my head to rest on his shoulder and he wraps and arm around my waist.  
I don't know how long we stayed there but we both fall asleep.

I wake up quickly to the sound of a wolf's howl and so does Seth. It's Jacob's and i can tell immediately what's happening the newborns are about to attack. 'Come on'i saw before running off into the forest and phasing, Seth not far behind.  
I keep running until we are met with the rest of the pack. 'Whats happening?' I ask.  
'The newborns are about to attack. The Cullen's are already there and are about to fight' Sam answers. 'Well let's go!' I shout before running off towards the scent of the leeches.  
The others not far behind me. 'Catilyn you sure your ready for this?' Sam asks. 'Yep, Seth and Leah taught me a few things plus I kind of went and got some help from jasper as well' I admit reluctantly. 'Wait you went to get a help from a vampire?' Embry says disbelieving. 'Yeah, not my finest moment' I admit, making them laugh.

I can already heard the sounds of a battle 'ready?' 'Lets do this' I say before jumping over a rock right into the battle, growling. I immediately grab onto one of the newborns and fight. The battle soon gets intense by the second and I seem to lose track of everything except for killing. The newborns. Unfortunately for me about four of them jump onto me and I try and get rid of them as best as I can.  
Then they are pulled off of me and I throw the last one off. Before I can see who saved me another jumps at me and I quickly kill it that was when I looked up and saw emmet there. He smiled and I did a small nod before jumping back into the fight.  
I notice that Jacob had arrived at some point during the battle but I don't pay much attention to him and I keep fighting.

Eventually all of the newborns are dead. 'Well that was intense' I say. Somehow I end up right next to the Cullen's. Edward and Bella run up, didn't even notice they weren't there. Everything happens quickly, a newborn sneaks up and Leah jumps at it. 'Leah!' I shout and next thing I know jake tackles the newborn. Everyone's focused on the battle but I see out of the corner of my eye another newborn sneak up behind Bella. 'Watch out!' I shout before jumping at the newborn.  
'Caitlyn!' I heard Seth shout but I don't take nay notice to busy fighting the new born. This one seems stronger or maybe I'm just tried because next thing I know it arms are wrapped around me and I feel a sharp pain shoot up my ribs.  
Thankfully someone pulls him off and but I'm in too much pain and I phase without consent, in too much pain to care. I see Seth and the Cullen's crowding around me while I can mildly see the rest of the pack taking away jake, who's also in pain. 'You saved me' Bella whispers and all if an do is look at her, in too much pain to talk. 'She got a broken rub, just like Jacob's Carlisle says examining me.  
'We better take her back to the house' next thing I know I'm being carried by who I don't know as everything goes black in the next second.


	12. Chapter 12

It was black, pitch black. I always had a fear of the dark. The way it surrounds you, the way you can't see anything no matter how hard you try. There's no light just darkness. Then you realise that all you have to do is just open your eyes to escape the darkness. That was my main fear I guess that one day I wouldn't be able to open my eyes anymore because the dark had consumed me and I was stuck in it forever. Thankfully this wasn't one of those times.  
i opened my eyes and wasp my side greeted at the sight of my bedroom, width to was happy to see. I felt a pain in my side and everything came rushing back the fight, the newborns, that newborn that went after Bella, the pain and then the darkness. 'ah good your awake' I heard a voice say from the side. I turned to see Carlisle there. 'You saved me again didn't you?' I asked and he nodded. 'Thank you' 'don't mention it'. I smiled but it drifted away when I felt a sharp pain shot up my side as I tried to sit up.

'ah I wouldn't do that if I were you. You need to rest after all you did break a few bones in your ribcage' Carlisle informed me and I laid back down with a small groan. There was a knock on the door and both our eyes went to it. The door opened and I was midly surprised to see Bella standing there. She sent a look to Carlisle one that I didn't quite understand but he seemed to. 'I better go and check on Jacob see how he is doing' before I could ask what he meant he was already out the door leaving me alone with Bella who had at some point crept her way into my room.

it was silent for a while before she finally spoke 'how are you feeling?' 'Ok I guess after getting my ribs broken' it went quiet once again. 'Why are you here?' I finally asked. 'You saved me' was her only response which annoyed me a bit. 'Yeah so?' 'Oh I I'm just wanted to say thank you, you put your life in danger for me I wanted to thank you for it' 'well I'm your welcome' I relied back just as awkwardly as she had. It was quiet again and it irked me I had always hated silence. 'Why did you do it?' She finally asked and I was at loss for words. Why did I do it ? I mean we weren't friends far from it so why? 'I don't know I guess I couldn't just let someone die when I knew I could do something' i answered after a while. 'Oh' more silence.

thankfully someone interrupted the awkwardness and I was glad to see it was Seth. 'Hey your awake' he said his face turning to one of relief. 'Thank you again Caitlyn' Bella said before leaving 'Bella' I called after her and she stopped at the door 'your welcome and to be honest I would do it again I can't let a friend get hurt' she smiled at my words before leaving. Seth stared at me confused before walking over and felt my forehead. 'Cat you feeling alright?' I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him away 'yes you dummy'.

'Im glad your ok' he said and he sat down in the chair that Carlisle had been occupying. 'Me too' I grinned and he chuckled. 'But honestly never do that again you gave me heart attack cat. I need want to see you hurt' he said sincerely and I looked at him. There was something in his eyes that I just couldn't place. 'I know you care as my best friend seth' he shook his head. 'I care because ... I love you' he said and my eyes went wide. 'W what?' 'I love you Caitlyn Jane black' next thing I know he was leaning in and finally our lips touched. I know it's extremely cliche and honestly I never believed in by when Seth kissed me I felt fireworks, all different colours, bursting all at once. He pulled back after I don't know how long, maybe a few seconds, maybe a few hours, maybe a few days, all I knew was that I didn't want I to end. He stared at me and I him. 'I love you too' I whispered an Shias lips met mine in another kiss. It was then I realised what that look in his eyes meant every time I saw him look at me. It was love


	13. Chapter 13

'Woah what's going on in here?' A voice said in shock and Seth and I pulled away from the kiss to stare at the door. Paul, embry, Jared and quill were all standing there looking at the two of us. 'Um well you see' we both stuttered to make an explanation up before I just blurted out ' were imprints and were together aren't we allowed to kiss?' They all stared at me before embry laughed 'ha you guys owe me 10 bucks each, told you they were imprints' the others groaned before reluctantly handing over the money, making embry smile in triumph.

a/n hey guys sorry for the long wait I seriously promise to update as much as I can this week. Thank you for all you lovely comments, love you guys. Also sorry it's a short chapter guess it more like a filler chapter oh well ;) love u xx

'wait you guys made a bet on us?' I asked, shocked and a little angry. 'Yeah but never mind that how long you two den keeping all this a secret?' Jared asked. 'We only got together like 2 minutes ago' Seth said, with a slight blush but with a grin as well. 'Congrats but I hate to be you when jake finds out' Paul said with a chuckle and Seth paled at the realisation of telling my brother. 'Hey don't worry bout it he can't do anything to keep us apart ok?' I reassured him, giving his hand a squeeze which he returned smiling gratefully at me.

'Oh yeah speaking of jake he's fine by the way, recovering nicely' quil said and I smiled knowing my older brother was ok calmed down as my last memory of him was when he was getting carried off by the others before I lost consciousness, 'Thats a relief to hear'. 'Brother like sister huh both end up with broken ribs while fighting a newborn on the same day' I laughed and nodded.

Soon after the others left, Leah and Emily costed me checking if I was ok along with Sam and we told them the news about me and Seth. They were very supportive and didn't seem surprised at the least. Now it was getting late and I felt tired. 'Get some sleep beautiful' Seth whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead and leaving me alone to sleep which I was in a matter of minutes.

A few days had passed and finally both jake and I were allowed out of our beds being wolfs and healing quickly had it's perks. We had told jake and surprisingly he didn't flip out just did the usual 'break my sisters heart and I break your neck' threat. I guess that was expected.

Right now we were at Sam and Emily's place just mucking around as per usual. We were watching tv and Seth was in the floor in between my legs as I ran my fingers through his dark hair bored. It was football match so I couldn't be less bothered with it. If t was soccer that would be a different story but it wasn't so I didn't pay any attention.

Jake and Quil were out on patrol so it was just the eight of us. It was peaceful minus the occasional cheers or comments from the boys about the game. But of course it was just the calm before the storm.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as they both ran in I knew something was up and it wouldn't be pretty. 'What happened?' Sam immediately asked, noticing the same thing I had. 'We just had news from the cullens' jake speaks up, 'the newborns a planning to attack in two days max' 'two days?!' Everyone yells surprised. 'There after Bella, Edward says he'll be moving here while the other distract the newborns, they hope we will assist them and one of us will stay with the two of them as a protector' Quil informs us. 'I guess we are already pulled into this mess' Sam says 'who wants to protect Bella and Edward?' He asks and jake is about to speak up, no doubt offering himself when we hear a new voice enter the conversation 'I will'.

I know that voice anywhere and I turn shocked and stare at the boy sitting next to me. 'You sure about this Seth?' Sam asks him. 'Yes I know I can do it and besides we need all our strongest fighters, fighting against the newborns and let's face it I'm not the strongest when it comes to fighting but I can manage protecting two people' I still stare shocked at him, not really processing anything he says. 'Hang on wouldn't they go for Bella and Edward first and just forget about the rest of us?' Embry asks, pointing out a good point.

'The Cullen's are hoping to distract them as long as they can from reaching Bella and Edward.' Jake says. 'Thats why they need us there to help distract' Quil inputs as well. 'If that is the plan, that is the plan Seth you will stay by Bella and edward's side when the fight begins, the rest of you will fight when we are needed' Sam says using his alpha tone so there are no arguments, well there aren't meant to be any.

'Hang on just a minute' I speak up. 'Seth you are not putting yourself in danger for her' I say looking at him. ''Isnt that what you did' I hear Paul mutter and I turn and glare at him. 'That was against one newborn what if we underestimate their numbers and more attack then expected. Seth and Edward can't defend themselves against a large number for long' 'then we will give them as much as time as possible. There are no more arguments about this Caitlyn what is said is final' Sam says and this time I surrender to the alpha tone but storm out of the house instead. I phase and run of in the direction of my house. I hear Seth call in my mind but I ignore him, blocking him out as hard as I could.

By the time Seth reaches my room, where I am, I'm already laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling, annoyed. 'Cat' 'don't' I say cutting him off, not wanting to hear it. 'Caitlyn don't be like this.' He says sitting on the edge of my bed. 'No Seth I will be like this. So many things can go wrong with this plan. I don't like it one bit'. I sit up and lean against my headboard staring at my imprint, the boy who is putting himself in danger for her. Yeah yeah I saved Bella big deal, doesn't mean I forgive her for the amount of emotional torment she has out my brother through.

He sighs before he comes and wraps his arms around me and I collapse into his arms, tears finally falling. 'What if you get hurt to what if you die? We don't know how many newborns there are in this army and we don't know if we can put them off long enough for you all to get away. What if something goes wrong? I just got you I don't want to lose you?' I sniffle, burying my face in his warm neck.

'I know there's a lot at stake here but you have to stop worrying about the what ifs ok? Just think positive ok?' He asks cupping my face in his hands. 'Your right' 'of course I am. Aren't I always?' I give him a puffy shove and he smiles before leaning down and giving me a sweet and gently kiss on the lips. 'You should get some rest. We have a big week ahead of us' he says standing up and I pout slightly before nodding in agreement.

I crawl under the covers and Seth makes sure they cover me before giving me another sweet kiss to the lips 'I love you always remember that ok?' He whispers and I smile 'I love you too'. He places a gentle kiss on my forehead before leaving the room, switching off the light as he goes. I sigh before closing my eyes and drifting off the the land if dreams or in my case a memory that I didn't even know I had.


	15. Chapter 15

I was little, probably around the age of 2. I watched as my younger self ran up to a woman that I had never seen before yet looked so much like me. 'Mama' I cried out and I furrowed by eyebrows in confusion, mama? A man came out that had the same eyes as me and I watched as I reached out for the man and he scooped me up from the woman's arms and twirled me around. what is going on here?

I stepped closer just as someone ran up to the mysterious man and woman. 'James, they're coming' a look of panic crossed the woman and mans face. The man looked done at me and kissed my forehead 'I love you babygirl' he said before he passed me to the woman and gave her a kiss as well both saying 'I love you'. The man rushed off along with the other man. 'Daddy?' Younger me call out and she reached her arms out for him to come back. 'Shhh darling daddy will come back I promise'.

Everything fast forward all of a sudden and next thing I know I'm watching a scene of a battle taking place. A pack of wolves were fighting against a group of vampires but unfortunately didn't look they were winning. I recognised the woman from before and the man as well they were arguing and I was in the middle of it. 'You have to take her to safety' 'but what about you?' The woman argued. 'Ill be fine you have to get Caitlyn out of here' before the woman could respond a vampire came out of nowhere and attacked the man. 'James!' The woman yelled out, 'chole! Get Caitlyn to safety!' He yelled fighting off the vamp. Chole picked me up up and ran. I watched as the man named James lose to the vampire and his neck was snapped, I felt absolute sick to my stomach and filled with a rage inside of me. I wanted to kill that vampire. 'Dad!' Younger me yelled out and the vampires attention was drawn to me and my mother running away.

he grinned a manical grin before he chased after us. My mum transformed quickly and I climbed onto her back and she ran off at full speed, I had never seen such speed in a wolf before yet the vampire was faster. He tackled my mum and I was rolled off her back and into the dirt. I watched along with the younger me as my mum and the vampire fought fiercely. Yet it wasn't enough. I watched as my second parent died right in front of me. The vampire grinned as he looked over at two year old me but before he could take another step, three wolves jumped at him and got him as far away from me as possible. Another woman I recognised to be my mum, well I guess Jacob's mum pick me up and took me away from the battle. Younger me crying and screaming as I went 'no!'.

I woke up then and screamed. I heard running and Jacob entered my room looking panicked and alarmed. 'What is it? What's wrong?' He asked and I just a hook my head as tears ran down my face as images if my real parents dying flashed before my eyes, I remembered it all now. 'Cat? Caitlyn answer me' I looked up at him and glared. Jacob would of known I know he does. 'You knew didn't you?' 'Knew what?' 'That I'm not your real sister!' Jake froze at those words and confirmed my suspicions. 'You bloody son of a bitch!' I yelled and ran out of the room. 'Caitlyn!' He yelled.

I ran outside and transformed. I ran and ran and ran until somehow I ended up at SAMs place, where funnily enough everyone was there. I burst into the house and looked at everyone. 'Who knew?' I asked and hey all looked at me confused. 'Knew what?' Seth asked. 'That I'm not really a black! That my real parents are dead because of vampire!' I yelled at all of them but Seth froze at my words. 'You all knew' 'what's going on?' Seth asked confused, making me believe he didn't know. Jacob burst I got he room at the moment. 'Caitlyn I can explain' he says but I just glare at him. 'I don't want to hear it!' You all lied to me! All of you! Well except Seth but seriously how could you! I thought you guys were my friends! My family!' I yelled angry. But hell if you find out most of your life was a lie then you'd be pretty god damned angry as well.

They all stayed silent, not sure what to say. 'You know what I'm done. Friends don't lie to each other especially about this! Your all like brothers and sisters to me and yet you have lied to me my whole life!' Still silence. 'I hate you!' I yelled before I ran out of the room. 'Cat!' Seth yelled out and chased after me. I didn't listen as I phased and ran off I to the forest upset and hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

I ran as quick as fast as I could and eventually came to stand in front of a lake. I phased and sat down, staring out at the water, tears started to stream down my face as I though about what had happened.

I couldn't believe they lied to me. The group of people I had grown to trust with my life had betrayed me. Jacob, the guy I believed to be my brother, lied to me. The only one who hadn't lied was Seth.

I felt a small sense of guilt as I thought of how I had left Seth, without a clue one what was really going on. Well he didn't at least I'm pretty sure by now, the rest of the pack would have filled him in on it by now.

I wiped away my tears and stood up and walked along the edge of the lake. I didn't want to go back there, not yet and maybe never. I didn't want to be around them any of them right now, except maybe Seth.

I had been so focused in all my thoughts I didn't notice that someone had been sneaking up behind me until 'you know your not meant to be here'. I turned quickly and was met with the golden gaze of a certain mind reading Cullen. My eyes widened as I realised that I must of passed the treaty line as I ran off.

'Sorry, I' 'you don't need to explain Caitlyn' he cut me off and I was confused for a moment before I remembered that he could read minds. 'Your not going to kill me or something are you?' I asked and he laughed 'no, I reckon I can cut you some slack after all you've been through today'. Stupid mind reader, would know everything by now as it's all I've been thinking about.

'You know they're all out there looking for you' he said and I turned my head to look back at him. 'What?' 'Yeah, we got a phone call from Jacob about 20 minutes back asking if we had seen you, we asked why and he told us and we all went off to look for you as well' he said and I was surprised. 'We? As in the rest of the Cullen's?' 'Yeah even Rosalie and you know how she is towards you guys' he said and I nodded.

'The packs out there to, Seth's sounded really worried' he added and I felt more guilt yet still betrayed. 'Its there fault, they lied to me, my whole life has been a lie, told by them!' I shout and he nods. 'Yes but ever think they did it for you?'. I furrow my eyebrows 'what do you mean?' I ask.

'I just mean maybe they didn't want you to know because they knew you would feel guilty about what happened to your parents and would feel like an outsider' he explained. I hated to admit it but he was right, I would of felt that way if I had known. I probably would of beat myself up everyday wishing that I had died along with my parents or if it could of been me instead of them.

'For a bloodsucker your pretty smart' I say but add 'no offense'. Edward chuckles before he cocks his head in the direction of the way I came. 'You should go back' I nod.

I start walking but I sigh turn back and hug Edward. 'Thank you' I whisper in his ear before I pull back and smile before I run off, phasing as I go. To go back home.


	17. Chapter 17

I run backtrack the way I came, stopping occasionally as I try to remember which way I went before I remembered and got back on track.

As I went back into the reserve, I could faintly hear the voices of the pack, updating each other if they saw me. I stopped and just listened to them talking. I heard Jacob's voice 'I can't believe this is happening. I knew we should of told her, I knew this would happen' he sounded worried yet angry at himself at the same time. Embry spoke next 'don't beat yourself up jake, we were all in it' 'I wasn't' Seth's voice cut in 'minus Seth, so it's all our faults' embry continued after Seth's interruption.

'Can we quit chatting and just find her. You do remember there are newborns on the loose and Caitlyn isn't the best fighter right now' Paul's voice interrupted. 'Thanks Paul, just make me worry more like I wasn't worried enough' Seth snaps and I'm surprised as Seth doesn't snap at anyone and I mean anyone.

'We're all worried Seth, don't take your angry out on all of us' Quil spoke. 'Im sorry Quil, is your imprint in danger as of right now' Seth said angrily, I felt guilty for doing this to him. 'Cut it out Seth, Caitlyn a sister to all of us, were worried just as much as you' Jared says. 'Doubt it' Seth mutters. 'Your really starting to get on my nerves pup' Paul says. 'Oi don't talk to my brother like that hothead' Leah pipes up, defending Seth. Soon enough there's a full on argument going on in my head.

'ENOUGH!' Sam says using the alpha tone and everything quiets down. 'Head back to the house, maybe Caitlyn's gone back. Also we need to regroup before you all end up killing each other' Sam orders and I hear everyone agree.

I slowly walk towards sam and emily's place and see them all their, phased back into their human forms. I can tell they're all arguing yet I see Seth, sitting down on the porch his head in his hands and he keeps shaking it. Jacob looks distraught as well and the guilty feeling comes back.

I take a deep breathe before I phase and walk into the clearing in from to of the house. 'Hey guys' I call out and they all turn to me. 'Sorry for running of-oof' I'm cut off as Seth runs at me and pull me into a hug. 'Never ever do that again' he says, pulling me closer and I hug him back just as tightly. 'Im sorry, and I promise' he pulls away and stares into my eyes before he leans down and our lips meet in a passionate kiss.

I hear a few 'ahems' from behind and I turn to look at the rest of the pack. Jake takes a step forward and I go over and hug him. 'Im sorry, I know you did it to protect me' I whisper into his ear. 'Im sorry too. I'm really sorry cat. I just forgot really cause your my sister even if not by blood your my little sister and always will be' he said and I smiled hugging him tight again. 'And you'll always be my big brother' I say and I can feel him smile.

I step back and look over to the lack before I go up and give each of them a hug as well. Soon were sitting in Sam and emily's lounge room , the boys watching a football game. I lean back into Seth as he was his arms wrapped around my waist. He kisses my temple 'I love you' he whispers. 'Love you too'.

At this moment I'm glad I came back. Even if I don't have my real family, I have a family right here and I wouldn't change it for the world.


	18. Author note

Hey guys sorry that the last few chapters have been short but I'm trying to update and my mind just goes blank of ideas, so please forgive me. There's also the fact that I only have internet every second weekend so I can't update everyday. Thank you all so much for reading my stories and giving my writing ago means a lot to me, and please stick sight me and I'll try to update soon. Love you all xx


End file.
